Propositions and Partners
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: What I think SHOULD happen in 2.16 and 2.17. Based off of the promos. Bones does know what to do about Sully's proposition. So she turns to her best friend and partner. BB and a little BS.


**Hey all. Hope you enjoy. **

**A/N: MAJOR not so much spoilers cause its just what I think but if you want to know its what I think should happen, but know it wont go this far, in episodes 2.16 and 2.17.**

**XxXxX**

Temperance paced the hallway in front of his apartment her thoughts racing a mile a minute.

_Why would he ask me something like this? We've been seeing each other for only five weeks. I should have listened to Angela last week…_

**Flashback **

**Last Week**

"Sweetie you know that this is one of the steps, right?" The artist asked as she followed quickly on her friend's heels.

"Oh you mean those dating steps that you made up to scare Tessa away from Booth that one time?" Tempe teased, raising an arched eyebrow.

"Hey, I did that for you and so what? They're true." Ange followed her friend into her office and sat herself on the plush couch. "You guys are going away for an extended vacation you know what that leads to right?"

"Ange I've _never_ had a normal relationship and I don't think Sully and I will be any more normal. Who knows if we'll hit those 'steps' like you predict." Temperance said, brushing off her friend's comments.

"Alright sweetie. Just don't get too freak when it happens…"

** End Flashback**

_How could I not freak out? Five weeks was not long enough to get this committed. I need answers._

"Hello?" His voiced pulled her out of her reverie as the door in front of her opened revealing a very drowsy looking agent. "Bones, what's wrong?" His hand dropped quickly from where it was rubbing his eyes as he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. "What happened?" His voice was softer now, as he knew there was only one person who had the power to put her this way. She was the last person he expected to see after what had happened between then earlier that day.

She allowed him to pull her close. She breathed in the scent of him as his bare chest warmed against her cheek. Her arms wrapped around him instinctively, tightening against his shoulder blades. At his kindness and care Temperance felt the threat of tears in her eyes. "Can we sit?"

"Sure." He said, releasing his hold on her. Booth allowed her into his apartment without hesitation. He watched from the doorway for a moment as she moved slowly towards his couch. _What has he done to her? I'll kill him. _He thought to himself as he shook his head and went to the kitchen.

Booth returned to the living room with a glass of water for his partner. He handed her the glass before taking a seat on the coffee table. Her hand was shaking as it grazed his, taking the glass unsteadily. She held it in her hands for a moment before placing it on the table and standing quickly. He watched as she paced behind the couch.

"I shouldn't have come. It's stupid." She shook her head as if speaking to herself.

Booth stood quickly and approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders to halt her movements. "Hey, its fine. You know you can talk to me about anything at anytime. Now tell me what he did."

She looked up at him quickly. "How did you know this was about Sully?"

"I just knew." He answered with a shrug. "Now calm down and tell me what happened." He led her back to the sofa and sat down across from her again. Their knees touched slightly as he leaned forward.

"Well, you know that we went away together last week." He nodded. "And then you called about the case so I came back, he wasn't really happy."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Booth said with a half-smile.

Tempe glared at him slightly. "I finally got him to understand that my job has been a big part of my life for such a long time and that I was used to picking up and leaving whenever without anyone to consider."

"I now you have Sully so it's different." Booth added.

"Exactly." She replied, enthusiastically. "When I asked him how we could compromise he…" Tempe swallowed heavily, almost unable to vocalize.

"He what, Temperance?" Booth asked leaning closer, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

"He wants me to move in with him, Booth." Tempe answered quietly, her eyes downcast.

Booth laughed a little. "Color me confused Temperance but don't you like Sully?"

"Of course I do." She said, exasperatedly. "But I don't know if this is what I want."

"What do you want?" Booth asked quietly, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger like he had that day at the diner. He tilted her chin up so that her ocean eyes were looking into his chocolate ones. A piece of auburn hair fell into her face, carelessly Booth took his other hand and tucked the strand behind her ear, watching as her eyes fluttered shut at his touch.

**Flashback **

**Earlier That Day**

**Temperance's Office**

"I'm sorry about calling you back from your vacation, Bones." Booth said from where he stood in her doorway, watching as his partner scowled at her computer screen.

"You've said that several times already Booth." She responded simply, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"I know but I hate the thought of you being upset with me." He said honestly as he took a few nervous steps into her office.

Temperance smiled as she turned to look at him. As she took in his worried appearance, she realized that maybe being angry with him upon her return had been the wrong decision. Temperance stood quickly and approached her partner. "Booth, I'm not mad. You needed my help. I would have done the same if I had needed you."

Booth smiled. "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way. Man hug?"

She shrugged with a smile as she allowed her partner to pull her into an inviting embrace. As he held her in his arms Temperance couldn't resist the urge to pull tighter and let her eyes close.

Booth's eyes closed instinctively as he leaned his face into her curly locks. After about a minute the pair reluctant eased apart, bringing their faces into closed contact. He looked down into her eyes and saw the raw emotion of this moment laden there. He watched as she wet her lips as he began angling his face down to hers.

"Is she in her office Angela?" Came the other agents voice from down the hall.

"Yeah, Booth's in there too Sull!" The artist answered cheerfully.

The couple pulled apart. Booth turned away from his partner, wiping a hand over his face as she stepped backwards as if she'd been struck, coming to a sit on the edge of her desk.

"Hey guys!" Sully said as he appeared in the doorway, he instantly took in their sullen expressions. "Geez, what's wrong you two? You look like you've been shocked out of your skins." He laughed easily not fully understanding the weight of what had happened only minutes earlier.

**End of Flashback **

Temperance stood again quickly. "I want…" She paused in words as she began to bite her thumbnail, once again pacing behind the couch. "I want you to tell me what to do, Booth."

The agent sighed as he wiped a hand over his face. "I can't do that for you Temperance."

"Why not!" She shouted, turning to face him. "You help me all the time! You've saved me many times! You're always there for me! Why can't you do this for me now!"

"Because!" He shouted back as he stood, the couch now between their bodies. "I can't tell you what to do because I wont put my happiness above yours Temperance!"

"What are you saying, Booth?" She said quietly yet sternly as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Booth shook his head in the negative. _She can't know. I want her to be happy and if that means Sully then I can't let her know. _He ran his hand through his hair. "No, I won't. I can't do that to you Temperance."

"Do what to me!" She cried, her eyes were welling in tears. "Don't hide behind protecting me just because you're too much of a coward!"

His heart broke as he watched the warm tears fall to her cheeks. _It's my fault she's upset but it's for the better. Hurt her to help her._

"I need you!" She sobbed, her words surprising them both. "I need you in my life to help me through this. I need you to tell me what to do! I need my best friend more than ever." Her last phrase was said quietly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks angrily.

Booth watched as the woman he cared more deeply for than anyone else crumpled to the floor in front of him. He was around the couch in seconds, scooping her into his arms. "Shh." He soothed as she sobbed into his shoulder, her arms tightening around his neck. "I'm here. I'm here."

They sat like that for a while. It was close to a half-hour but to the two of them it felt like only minutes. Finally, they were both still and their high emotions had receded. Temperance spoke first.

"Tell me, Booth." She said, her voice strong as she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Give me a reason not to go through with this?"

Booth shook his head once again. "I just want you to be happy, Temperance." He answered, running his hand over her soft wavy hair.

She shook her head in return. "That's not good enough." She stood from his embrace and began walking towards the door, her tears quietly rising once again. _I can't wait around for this. Doesn't he understand that? _Her hand was on the doorknob when he stopped her.

"Wait." He pressed his right hand against the door as he stood behind her, his face over her left shoulder. "Don't do it."

Temperance slowly turned around, effectively locking herself between his muscular body and the door. Her eyes were rimmed with salty water. "Why?"

"Because…" He began. "Because I want you." Booth wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her tightly against him as he ravaged her lips with his own in a sweet, passion-filled kiss.

Temperance obeyed to his commanding lips and allowed his hands to remove her denim jacket as their kiss progressed. "And?" She said as she took a chance to breathe.

"And… I can't stand… to see you with him." Booth replied breathlessly as he allowed her to push him back through the apartment towards his bedroom, occasionally their bodies colliding with a wall or two.

"And?" She begged again as his mouth moved to her neck.

"Because I want you… to be happy with me… not him." He explained, removing his lips from her neck to look into her eyes. "Never him."

She nodded in response before attacking his lips again. He pushed her through his bedroom door bringing her to stand at the foot of his bed. "And?" She asked, one last time as she pushed his body away from hers and lay backwards onto his unkempt bed.

"And because…" He said finally as he moved forward, crawling up her body until he was hovering over her exquisitely beautiful body. Their eyes locked. "Because Temperance. I love you."

**XxXxX**

**I actually have ideas to go on. Let me know if you think I should. You might not like them for a bit but eventually I hope it might end well.**


End file.
